just another crossover
by jojoflamingo
Summary: naru (fem naruto) finds herself in strange land not knowing how she got there. Now follow her and her mission to get back home and meet some friends along the way. This is a magi labyrinth of magic and naruto crossover. Pairings naru X sinbad.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: naru (fem naruto) finds herself in strange land not knowing how she got there. Now follow her and her mission to get back home and meet some friends along the way.

This is a magi labyrinth of magic and naruto crossover. Pairings naru X sinbad.

Naru POV

I was holding my chest breathing harshly. 'That chidori really hurts like a bitch' I thought. "Hehe, It seems it can't be helped, huh sasuke? Looks like this is the end for me" I said as fell down and everything was black.

Sasuke POV

"Naru wake up naru NARU nononononono! This can't be happening!aaaaghhhhh"I yelled tears streaming down my face. ' I have to get out of here why WHY did it have to end like this' I thought as ran into the forest.

Naru's POV

Eh wha?... This is weird, I'm alive? I thought.

I open my eyes and let them adjust to the light. ' was it all a dream?' I sat up and winced at the pain through my chest I looked down to see my wound was bandaged but the bandages was bloody, I sighed "I guess it wasn't a dream" I said.

" So you're awake" I heard a weak voice. I looked around to find the source, I see a woman lying in a bed right next to mine " oh sorry miss did I wake you?" I said politely.

She just gave a weak smile and said "no dear, some of the villagers found you in the middle of town and they decided to bring you here , so how did you get these wounds they're pretty serious " she said worried.

I look down my bangs covering my eyes "I...I and my friend got into a fight I was trying to stop him from betraying our village but as a result I got banged up pretty badly, if it wasn't for this village I would have been dead and for that I am grateful , but the only problem is how did I get all the way here?" I explained.

Esra's POV

I was just thinking about sinbad , how's he doing its almost been a month since he left the village.

my condition was worsening but I didn't care as long as sinbad was happy, I was about to close my eyes again to go back to sleep when suddenly one of the villagers brought in a young girl she was out cold, and her wounds were terrible "esra I found this girl in the middle of town she just appeared out of thin air but she's wounded badly" the villiger said as she started tending to the girls injuries.

"Oh my! I hope she'll be alright " I said worry clear on my face.

Once the girl was all wrapped in bandages and the villager already gone I took this moment to really study the girl.

She had blond hare 3 wisker markings on each cheek she looked so small yet beautiful.

her clothes were a bit odd to say in the least, she wore lots of orange ? And pants? I've never seen any other girl or woman wear pants before aren't those for men?.

An hour has passed when I noticed the girl stirred in her sleep her eyes snapped open and I was in shock those eyes its so blue like the sky. I watched as her facial expression change to confusion and then I heard her, a tiny voice." I guess it wasn't a dream" well that's weird then I decided to make my presence known.

She was very polite I asked her how she got the wounds she looked down and I saw sadness in her eyes, she told me her friend caused them how terrible the pain must've been through and she ended up in some foreign land.

I started coughing Badly and it wouldn't stop and just in a second the girl was at my side grasping my right hand and her other hand patting my back "you okay nee-chan" she asked.

the coughing finally died down enough for me to nod my head .

She noticed the blood in the corner of my mouth and on the bed." NEE-CHAN! You're coughing up blood".

She said freaking out. "Its okey I know I don't have much time left" I said.

she looked so sad when I said that."So you're just gonna give up , you can't just die don't you have precious people that would be sad and hurt if you left, if you do then fight it, don't you ever give up!" She yelled.

I was shocked at her outburst but somehow her words gave me hope "but how? We don't have any medicine to heal me" I said.

Then suddenly she looked really determined " I've made up my mind I will be the one to get the medicine so were is the hospital?" She asked "I'm sorry but there isn't something you can do, there isn't hospital anywhere near here and you're still badly injured to go to a long distance hospital " I said.

What she did next was more shocking she smiled and she looked know more determined then she ever was" don't worry nee-chan I heal fast my wounds should be gone by the end of the day and don't worry about the long distance I'm used to walking from place to place " she grinned."But...-!yo-" I started. she just cut me off "don't worry about it nee-chan leave it all to me" she said. Then she bolted out of the tent. I just sat there dumbfounded.

Naru pov

I'm gonna do it, I'm going to save that ladies life, I started searching for other people that would tell me nee-chan's condition and what she would need to get better, some nice old lady I found was happy to help and explained to me neatly what I have to do and gave me directions as to were I need to go.

I quickly ran back to the tent to tell nee-chan I will be going.

"Hey I will be going be going now nee-chan " I said.

"Why?.."I heard her "why would you go through such lengths to save me I mean there's a lot of other people you could help but why me?" She asked confused.

"You know you talk to much , I do it because I can because that is my nindo" I said.

Esra POV

I looked at her in wonder then it just occurred to me I don't her name.

" excuse me dear but can I please have your name" I asked.

She smiled and said" naru uzumaki! At your service , and your name nee-chan?" She asked.

"I'm esra" I said. "Esra hmm! That's a wonderful name nee-can well I'm of I'll be back quick with the medicine and then you'll get better" she said and walked out of the tent.

...Maybe just maybe I can be with sinbad just a little longer...

Naru POV

I'm following the direction that lady had given me and its been at least 2 hours I decided now is good time to try and contact kuuybi , because I am now sure I'm not even in the same dimension anymore I closed my eyes and relax my body taking deep breaths.

I open my eyes to find myself in the same dark sewer " kuuy-chan!" I yelled.

And walked towards the cage . "What do you want brat" kuuybi said.

"Aww kyuu... don't be like that. I just wanted to make sure you're okay!" I said childishly sticking my tong out.

"Tch..." Kuuybi scoffed. " Okay time to be serious , how is it that I'm still alive after sasuke ripped a chidori through my chest? And im cleary not in the elemental nation anymore!" I said.

" Well right before you were about to die, I used my chakra to heal you but it wasn't enough so I went a bit overboard and pushed my limits, it caused a dimensional rift and opened a vortex to another dimension".

I stared at him dumbfounded." Haha! who knew the fur ball could sound so intelligent" I said teasingly. "Watch your mouth gaki" he snapped.

" Okay okay I was only teasing you" I said." Urgh gaki what am I going to do with you , you're just like your mother... Eh oops" I stopped dead.

" wait you know who my mother is?" I asked hopefully.

" Well...I..eh...no...I..mean!"He stuttered. " I asked you a question do you know my mother" I said angrily.

He sighed "fine you got me gaki yes I know her and your father" kuuybi said.

"Dad...you knew him too?".

~Fin~

Remember if the monkey looks at mountains

He is looking for bananas! Kekekekkeke!.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Naru's POV

'It can't be, its not possible' I tought as I fell to my knees.

Kuuybi just explained to me what happened about my parents and the reason why he attacked the village. "This can't be happening all my life I'm just being lied to !" I yelled tears falling into the ground.

'Get a hold of your self naru!' kuuybi yelled inside my head but I ignored him. "Why? why? why? why? AAAaaAAGH!" I started I shaking and sobbing.

' NARU , you can't just sit there, I know its tough just finding out about your life is a lie , didn't you remember you made a promise to that lady that you would get her some medicine!' Yelled kuuybi.

My shaking stopped as I realized the promise I made. " Your right kuuybi!, I made a promise and naru uzumaki never goes back on her word!" I said enthusiastically while wiping the tears of my face.

I walked about an hour and grinned when I saw a village in the far distance. ' Uh?...Naru did you ever think how you are going to get the medicine without any money?' Kuuybi asked.

I stopped dead. " Hehe?, I haven't thought that far" said said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.'IDIOT!' Kuuybi yelled at her making her cringe at the loudness.

' Aww kuuy-chan don't be like that you gonna give me a headache' I said.

Then I heard him sigh. ' Okay, I think I'll just steal some medicine' I said to him.

'But you have to be careful' kuuybi replied.

'Yes, but I don't think that will be a problem cause I don't think these people have much sensing or fighting abilities at all, they are only a bunch of civilians but I'll be on my guard just in case something goes wrong' I said.

I finally entered the town it was very lively. markets everywhere most children were in rags and the strangest thing was some of these people had chains on they're feet 'kuuybi?' I asked.

'Yes I noticed it too it seems we landed in a era were slavery is very common' he replied. 'How terrible' I said.

A little boy ran past me seeming to be in a rush then a group of men with swords also ran past me heading towards the boy. ' Oh no the boy is cornered' I thought.

"Just Give up little boy you've got nowhere to run now give me back my stuff" one of the guys said, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

The boy shook in fear and couldn't respond due to being scared. "Hey kid I said give back my stuff! or I'll cut you into pieces!" He said while swinging his sword towards the boy.

I soon stepped in between the boy and the man and stopped the sword with my hand, they looked shocked I pushed the man back with pure force and he fell on his butt.

"Why you brat!" He yelled. 'Oh it seems you've angered him naru' kuuybi said. 'He! serves the bastard right for attempting to hurt a child' I put my hand into the proper hand sign "shadow clone justu!" I yelled as one clone appeared and I began forming a rasengan in my hand.

the gang leader lunged at me and I easily dodged I pushed the rasengan into his back and he was sent flying while the others was distracted, I quickly grabbed the boy and ran into a nearby ally.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy gently.

"Yes, thank you for saving me miss" he said and smiled happily.

" No problem kid" I said as I ruffled his hair "I really appreciate it" he said.

"I know you do, know run along" I said. he then nodded and took off he turned around and gave me a wave and I waved back.

" great, I would probably need a disguise if I don't want one of those guys recognising me" I looked around the ally then looked up and saw a wash line with some clothes high up.

I jumped up and snatched a cloak, and wore it over my orange jumpsuit I walked out of the ally the hoodie of my cloak covering my face.

I made it to the hospital and slipped in through the back entrance. I soon found the medicine room were they kept all the medicine and rummaged through the medication, finally I found the right ones and got out of the hospital the same way I came in.

' mission accomplished' I said to kuuybi as I walked out of the village ' you did it kit I knew you could do it' kuuybi said.' Thanks kuuy-chan" I said.

It took about another 3 hours to get back to the village. When I got there I went strait for esra's tent to give her the medicine.

I walked into the tent taking off my hood " hey nee-chan I'm back and I got the medicine" I said happily.

Esra's POV

I was shocked she got the medicine already, its only been 9 hours normally its an 1 week journey and she only did it in a half a day "you did?" I asked still shocked.

She just laughed at my disbelieving face " yeah, see for your self" she said, and held out a bag I took the bag and looked through the medicine 'They were all the right ones !" I thought.

She then grinned. I was relieved 'did I really didn't want to die this badly?' I thought as tears began to well in my eyes "thank you!" And then started crying tears of joy.

" your welcome nee-chan" naru said with a bright smile.

"Go on drink you're medicine and get well soon "

I just nodded I took out the pills and drank them about an hour has passed and I was starting to get my strength back.

'The way this is going ill be healthy in no time and its all thanks to naru speaking of naru were is she?' I thought.

One of the villagers came here to see if I am okay "hey esra how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling fine I've got medicine remember, oh by the way do you know were naru is?" I asked.

"Oh she's been helping around the village she's such a nice young girl" the villager said.

I smiled I am glad I met naru she's so selfless and caring, never giving up on her dreams.

yes very glad I met her because of her I will live!

Fin~

Yaaawn..."Nighty night" rubbes eyes and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(*,-) hey sup guys here's chapter 3 coming your way hope you enjoy.

Naru's POV

Its been a week since I was sent here , its really hard deciding what to do from know on.

And just as kuuybi said, this madara character is on the loose and is planning to destroy the elemental nation.

I know I can't let that happen but how , how will I get home?.

I've been helping around the village they are all very nice people. But I've notice its mostly children and woman, later I found out that all the men were pressured to be send of to war I really felt sad for them, from what I have heard is the government are in the wrong.

Esra's POV

I was now strong enough to walk around. I could see something is bothering naru, she seemed deep in thought.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. she had a far away look on her face "hey naru where did you live, before you appeared here?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to lit up when I asked that." Oh I lived in the great ninja village konohagakure! The village hidden in the leaves!" She said enthusiastically "eh...ninja?" I asked.

"Yeah, ninja are very common were I come from I'm a ninja too, this head band is proof of that" she said, proudly pointing at her head band on her head.

"So you're a ninja, aren't you a little to young to be one?" I asked.

" What I'm 13, its normal to become a ninja at this age some kids become ninja at the age of 6 just like my sensei "she said.

" Your sensei?" I asked. " yeah, when we graduate from ninja academy we are instantly put into a three team sell then we go on missions and stuff to help our village and train to get stronger to protect our precious people " she explained.

'I was shocked the place were she came from, such a wEird place'.

"Oh I see, so do you plan on returning?" I asked. " I don't know how to get back, but I will find a way home I made a promise to my friend sakura that I would bring sasuke back and I never back down! believe it!" She said with a grin.

Its been about month since she said that she haven't left yet not that I want her to go.

I know she's staying because she wanted to make sure I was healthy enough, sinbad hasn't returned yet I was hoping he would meet naru before she left.

Naru's POV

I walked over to esra and cleared my throat "ehm! Esra its been almost a month since I've been here and I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, but as you already know I really need to get back home , so I'm here to say goodbye I had fun and would always treasure the time we had together" I said with a bow.

She looked devastated, tears in the corner of her eyes "do you really have to go?" She asked.

"Yes , but don't worry this isn't a permanent goodbye, I still need to figure out how I'm going to get home, now I'm just going to explore this world and do research on how to get home I will meet you someday again esra" I said smiling at her she then hugged me.

I was a bit reluctant at first but then hugged her back."I should be the one thanking you . It was because of you I can see my son again " she said. "Hehe I was right you do have someone precious, aren't you now glad you didn't give up?" I said with a smile.

She just smiled back. I decided to depart in the morning so I can give them all a proper goodbye most of the children were sobbing and the women all looked sad I just smiled at them and said I will see them again someday.

Narrator POV (just imagine that guy from DBZ saying this)

And so naru walked out the village dead set on her mission to get back home.

Esra's POV

1 week later.

I was completely cured from my sickness I could finally help around the village everybody was happy again since I got better some of us were still a little sad naru left but we all knew in our hearts that her words were true and that we will see her again someday.

I was now doing the laundry when one of the villagers ran towards yelling " esra great news sinbad's back " I quickly dropped what I was doing and ran towards the village gate.

there I spotted sinbad I quickly ran at him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug " sinbad your back, I'm so glad" I said.

" Mom you shouldn't be running in your condition" sinbad said worried.

I just giggled "its okay I'm al healed" I said smiling brightly he looked shocked " what but how?" He asked.

". Well about a month has passed since you left when a girl about your age appeared out of thin air in the middle of the village wounded we treated her wounds when she woke up I told her about my condition and she was more than happy to get the medicine I needed to get better she brought me the medicine and I got better she was very nice and caring but she had to go "

Sinbad pov

I was shocked at what I heard I have never heard of such a selfless act, this girl must be something I will have to thank her for saving mother if I ever see her I'm just glad mom is still alive.

"This great things will get better from now on" I said and mom nodded.

Naru's pov

I was travelling For about an week now from town to town ' hey kuuy-chan I think I should start my training with you as soon as possible if I want to stop madara ' I said ' yes I agree but I have to warn my training will be tough are sure you are ready?' Kuuybi teased.

' hmph, I was born ready' I replied with smirk.

' Well don't say I didn't warn ya! Let's go' kuuybi yelled.

"Alright world you better watch out cause you'll be hit by a meal storm that goes my the name of naru namekaze uzumaki YOU BETTER bELIEVE IT!" I yelled and threw both my hands in the air.

Fin~

Review PlZ =^-^=

^-^v

~peace out~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

8 years later

21 year old naru was walking down a dirt path leading to the great kingdom of sindrea.

days earlier she received information that esra could be located there , she was wearing her plain cloak over her body with the hood over her face completely hiding it from sight.

she arrived at the gates " I know your there show yourself" she demanded.

A figure stepped out from behind the tree. he bowed " you must the legendary fox fire I've heard so much about you I am hideki kuran, shiki said you would come today and assigned me to guide you to were esra is, please follow me" he said.

"Very well lead the way" she said in a commanding voice.

Naru's POV

'Its been 8 years since I've seen esra, I wonder how much she's changed, when one of my informants (shiki) told me they located her, I was so thrilled and glad she was still alive'.

"So hideki were are we going exactly?" I asked. "Oh, to the palace" he replied.

This shocked me." The palace?..." I asked confused.

" Oh you don't know?, esra is the king's mother" he replied.

"Hmm...well this is interesting" I said. As we walked further I could see hideki sneaking glances at me.

" hey if you have something to say just say it" I said to him.

He blushed at being caught staring "oh huh sorry" he apologised. I just smiled " don't worry about it, if you wanted to ask something, I'll gladly answer anything you ask" I said.

" Well , I wanted to know if the rumours are true about you" he said.

I was confused." Rumours, what rumours?"I asked.

"You know the rumours about the legendary fox fire, were you conquered 5 dungeons and go around the world helping people and collecting information" he said enthusiastically.

" Hehe well those are true but its not that special I do all those things for a reason I have goal to achieve" I said.

" A goal?" He asked. " Yeah but don't worry yourself about it " I replied avoiding the subject.

We walked in an awkward silence until we finally arrived at the palace.

I whistled at how magnificent it looked then we went inside. we soon reached a room, I'm guessing its were the king is at the moment.

-Knock knock- "come in" I heard a male voice.

Then we stepped into the room, there sat a man with long blue hair behind a desk.

Sinbad's POV

I was busy with some paperwork when I heard a knock "come in" I yelled.

Two people stepped in I only recognised hideki the other was wearing a cloak.

" oh hey hideki I haven't seen you around lately have you very busy" I asked. "Yeah I've been too busy if you ask me " he said.

I just chuckled." So hoe is your friend there, A new client?" I asked.

"No actually this person wanted to speak to you" he said.

" To me ?" I asked.

"yes I am an old friend of your mother and wanted to speak with her but if only you allow me to" the person asked.

" Oh sure I'll send someone to get her right away" I said.

I asked jafar to get my mother I was very curious who this person was, it really peaked my interest when she said she knew my mother.

Esra's pov

I was very curious as to who wanted to see me when jafar came and told me someone wanted to see me.

We got to sinbad's office and entered " mother this person claims to be an old friend of yours she wishes to speak with you"sinbad said.

I looked at the cloaked figure "hey nee-chan" I heard her say. 'Wait it can't be, its naru' I ran towards her and gave a hug, tears running down my face "NARU, its you!" I yelled.

"Esra your squashing me" she said her skin turning a tint of blue.

"We have so much to catch up on, how dare you leave me for 8 years I was so worried" I ranted.

"Esra breath, relax I'm okay "she said reassuringly .

Sinbad's pov

So this is naru the one who got the medicine for my mother all those years ago "so what had you been doing, did you find the answer to your problem? " I heard mother ask.

to be honest I was confused at what they were talking about but still listened intently, I don't know why but I just feel the need to get to know naru a little better, is that weird?.

"No unfortunately I didn't find the information I needed. Until one day I went through a book that said that these weird kind of dungeons may have all my answers. so when I was 14 I went to explore a real dungeon unfortunately there was nothing only a djin rambling on about who will become king, he insisted I be the one to become king, but no matter how many times I refused he kept on pushing the matter ergh... Stupid old geezer. I just agreed, to get man to shut up " she explained.

I was really shocked she was offered a chance to become a king and she refused? It doesn't make any sense.

Esra pov

"So what's with the cloak?" I asked curious.

I saw her stiffened. "Well...I made a lot of enemies when I was gone, I must've forgotten to take it off, but I'm still a bit wary to take off" she said." Eh?" I said confused. 'Did she do something wrong?' I thought.

" I didn't do anything illegal or I don't think it was illegal, I mean the government can't be mad at me forever, I like only blew up 2 of they're main bases. gees this world needs to forgive and forget" she said.

I stood there dumbfounded. 'She did what!' I thought.

Sinbad's pov

"Ehem, sorry for interrupting but you destroy not only one but two of the government bases and then expect them not to be mad at you forever?" I asked. She just looked at me then said "yes" and I just sweat dropped.

Fin~

Review PLZ

-Cheese puffs-


	5. BUZZ OFF

A/N: people if you don't like don't read Also want to remind you , that this is fanfiction and not the real series I can write my storie however I want to. don't tell me what to do! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously on -just another crossover-

Sinbad's pov

"Ehem, sorry for interrupting but, you destroy not only one but two of the government bases and then expect them not to be mad at you forever?" I asked. She just looked at me then said "yes" and I just sweat dropped.

Eh? How am supposed to respond to that.

~Grumble~

I looked at naru to see her rubbing her stomach.

"Man I'm so hungry!" She moaned.

I just chuckled "esra why don't you go to the kitchen and get us some food" I asked my mother.

Naru's POV

Well that was embarrassing. me and my stupid tummy.

Grumble~

There it was again. 'Why tummy, why must you torment me' I mentally cried.

' Hehe having an argument with your stomach again I see' the kuuybi mocked.

' Shut up you over grown fur ball ' naru yelled at kuuybi.

' hn...' Kuuybi replied.

'Don't do that , SASUKE you baka how dare you teach the revolting reply 'hn...' To kuuy-chan. I'll never forgive you' naru mentally cried.

'Even after all these years your still an idiot' kuuybi said.

' I'm not a idiot !' Naru yelled back.

' Eh kit you should probably pay to what that guy sinbad is telling you' kuuy-chan said.

"Naru, naru" sinbad waved his hand in front my face.

"Eh?" Was my not so intelligent reply.

" I was asking you what kind of food you would like to eat?" He said.

"oh it doesn't matter you can bring me anything" I said.

"Don't be shy if you want to make a request go for it. I'm sure the cooks wouldn't mind making it" he said.

"Well, if you put it like that I would very much like ramen!" I said enthusiastically.

Sinbad's POV

"Alright ramen it is!" I said.

I called mother and told her to get us some ramen.

Few minutes later~

We all sat at the dining table with our ramen in front of us.

"Well let's dig in" I heard mother say.

"Yummy ramen" naru said with stars in her eyes as she stared at her bowl.

Naru's POV

"Naru honey why don't you take of your cloak its only good manners if you do " esra asked.

"Eh okay sure, its only you two here so I don't mind" I said still a bit nervous.

I reach for the hood and pulled it down slowly.

They both looked shocked. My fox ears twitched at al the attention.

Esra's POV

'She has fox ears? '

"They're...they're so CUTE !" I gushed and ran to naru's side.

"Cute?" She asked confused tilting her head to the side, adding a cute efect.

"May I touch them " I asked.

"Yeah sure" she said.

I went and touched her ears and rubbed them.

'So soft'

She just giggled.

Sinbad POV

I feel my face heat up. And the only thing I can think of is 'she's beautiful'

~Finished~

Say it , say you loved it. I know you did.

Review PLEASE!

-peanut butter-


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys time for chapter number 6 whoop whoop

I apologise to ' ' that I skipped 8 years, but I will make a lot of flashbacks telling you guys what she did in those 8 years.

Thanks for reviewing.

NARU'S POV

Eh...? They're just looking at me.

I fidget under sinbad's gaze ' this is really embarrassing' I thought.

"I'm sorry if my appearance startled you, I'm not that much to look at" I said.

"No, its not like that your actually very beautiful" he said.

My eyes widen in shock.

"Um...really? you mean it" I said tilting my head a little.

SINBAD'S POV

" Of course I mean it " I said.

'I can't help it, she is just way too cute the way tilts her head like that' I thought with a blush.

"Thanks, your the very first person who ever complimented me on how I look" she said smiling.

I actually find it hard to believe , but I'm also glad I was the first one to do it.

"Don't worry dear the reason people don't compliment you is probably because you wear that cloak all the time, I bet if you go one day without that cloak there would be men at your doorstep everyday just trying to get a glimpse of you" my mother said laughing.

That's weird, just the thought of that happening makes me mad.

Naru just laughed. "Oh really I don't think I'm ready for a fan club so Il'l stick with the cloak" she said.

I just sighed with relief.

"So naru how did you get the medicine for my mother?" I asked.

"Oh.. I sneaked into the nearest town went to their hospital and stole the medicine" she said.

Yet again I sweat dropped. "Naru... How did you know what kind of medicine I needed?" I heard mother asked.

"Oh eh..well you see I had some help"

FLASHBACK:

Naru's pov

I'm still in shock finding out about my parents just now what am I going to do?.

'Kit don't worry I'm still here for you ' kuuy-chan said.

'Thanks kuuy-chan but I didn't take you for mushy type of guy' naru teased.

Kuuybi just sighed then chuckled.

'Eh kuuy-chan? What kind of medicine should I get?' Naru asked.

'YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! You mean you didn't even ask! Ugh...' Sigh' you're so lucky I know what sickness it is' kuuybi said.

"You do?" Naru asked shocked."How ?"

"Cause unlike you I'm very observant " kuuybi said.

"Oh...?" Was naru's not so smart reply.

'Kit I think you should get going you've been standing still for to long you don't want that woman to die before you get there' kuuybi said.

'That's right !' Naru said and dashed off into a random direction.

'Are you sure you're going in the right direction?' Kuuybi asked.

Naru just puffed up her cheeks ' and why wouldn't I be?' She said.

'Because you lack direction skills' he said.

'Kuuy-chan why are you always so mean to me' naru whined.

END FLASHBACK.

SINBAD'S POV

Naru has been In a daze for about 2 minutes should I snap her out of it?

I sighed. I then felt an elbow nudge me in the side.

I looked at mother with a confused look. My mother leaned closer and cupped her hands around her mouth then whispered "she's a real beauty isn't she?".

"Who?...oh you mean naru yeah she is" I said blushing, I've blushing a lot today, so not like me.

Mother just gave me that knowing look. And I just sighed. Mother is planning something I just know it.

'This won't end well'.

"so naru what is your world like?" I heard mother ask.

I saw her perk up at the question.

"My world , let me start of where I live which is the most awesome place ever , a place called konoha " she started I could almost see the stars in her eyes.

"So what kind of job did your parents do?" Mother asked.

I saw the twinkle in her eyes disappear

"I was an orphan" she said smiling as if it didn't bother her, but I could see the smile was fake.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear, but how did you survive without any parents?" Mother asked.

"You see the village leader was a very kind old man and took care of me for a while, since the orphanage kicked me out at the age of four due to some circumstances but when I was seven I moved into my own house with the village leader sending me a monthly allowance" she explained.

WHAT KICKED OUT OF AN ORPHANAGE AT THE AGE OF FOUR, THAT'S JUST CRUEL WHAT REASON COULD THEY HAVE FOR DOING THAT!?

And judging from the look on mother's face she was thinking the same.

naru seemed to realize our rage then quickly said " oh don't worry about it after that I entered the academy it was really great being surrounded by friends" .

"Academy? What kind of school?" I asked.

"Well..." She smirked " a ninja academy of course!" She said happily with a peace sign .

"NINJA..?!" mother and I both yelled.

-Finished-

-REVIEW PLEASE~»


	8. Chapter 8

The lights went off and the red curtains open to reveal.:.:.:.: chapter 7.:.:.:

Dun dun duuuuuuun!

~start~

"What a ninja!?" They both yelled.

I just laughed.

"Well yeah, our world was full of ninja and yet also full of war , that's mainly why we have ninjas in the first place, to protect the village and keeping it safe"

I said remembering the village, rookie 9 and most importantly...sasuke.

I cast my face down so that they won't see me in this state. ' Haven't thought of them in a while'

When I got a hold of my emotions I looked at them with a smile.

Sinbad POV

' Wow ninja haven't seen that one coming' I thought shocked.

I looked at naru as she looked down as if remembering something.

I looked at her worried as she looked down.

But then looked up at us smiling.

"who would have thought a world full of ninjas, but wait a minute that day when I found you , you were but a mere child surely could have not been a ninja already at that time?" My mother asked.

Naru just grinned at this

" Yes I was a ninja I did graduate at the age of 11 after all, but that is nothing there are kids that graduate at a age younger then me" she said .

My eyes widened.

" Wow that's amazing do you now any that graduated early?" I asked.

She smiled a proud smile that made My heart skip a beat I clutched the fabric at the place by my heart ' why did my heart just...?' I thought.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do , he was none other than my sensei, he graduated at the age of six" she said proudly.

I bet my eyes we're the size of plates I should know since it feels like one of my eye balls are going to fall out.

I quickly composed myself " wow..?" That was all I could say.

She just giggled at my reply her giggling sounded like tiny bells.

No I have to stop these thoughts there are to much going on right now I must throw away these new feelings I have.

I mean I've only known her a day. I can't be feeling that.

Naru's POV

sinbad seemed to be in a daze so I said nothing further.

"Sinbad honey , are you okay?" I heard esra ask.

"Um yeah, just tired I think ill head of to bed" he said.

I just frowned...did I do something wrong?.

'No I don't think you did anything wrong kit I think he was just thinking to hard about something.' I heard kuuybi then gasped.

'Kuuy-chan you're speaking to me again its been over a week since you spoken to me' I said to kuuy-chan.

'Yeah well, you did dye my hair pink and I'm still mad at you for that you know' he said mad.

'Aaww~ come on kuuy-chan don't be like that, it was your fault for saying I looked like a bear when I dance' I whined.

'Tch.. Idiot' he just replied.

I was snapped out of my conversation with kuuybi when I heard esra saying she will be escorting me to my room.

While lying in bed my mind wondered of to sinbad then blushed.

Why..why is my face all red I don't even know the guy. But why is it when I think about him I get all flustered and my heart beats fast.

I've heard great stories about sinbad and how he conquered the seven seas I've always wanted to meet him.

And now I have I was really shocked to discover that the person I look up to was esra's son I really didn't expect that I though it will be impossible for me to meet him.

And its a dream come true he was evn better than I had imagined him to be.

A real hero that's how I want to be someday to really help and protect people.

Then with that last thought I drifted into blissful sleep.

Sinbad's POV

Stupid...stupid...stupid I chanted as I banged my head against the wall.

Why can't I get her out of my head whenever I think about her my heart beats very fast I feel faint then suddenly I feel as if I could do just about anything.

This is how she makes me feel.

Could it be...Lov-

Cliffy.

He he lol sorry haven't updated in a while and I sincerely apologise I was busy with exams ( sucks being in school TT-TT).

Review please I need the support.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Ehehehehehhehehhehehe( laughs nervously) haven't updated in a while I see .

I'm sorry , I'm to lazy to update PLEASE FORGIVE ME!.

I also want to thank those who have reviewed, it is very much appreciated.

Now begin-

Sinbad pov

Maybe this is lov-

I didn't finish the thought when I was interrupted by my mother

"You like her don't you?" She said with a knowing look.

I panicked " eh ? I don't know what you're talking about " I denied.

"Haha~ your in denial, you just like you're father" mother laughed.

"I am not!" I yelled flustered.

"Whatever you say sinbad " she grinned then walked away.

I sighed ' this is not good, maybe I do like naru in 'that' way ' I thought.

Naru's pov

You will never understand my pain , I will sever the bond , by killing you.

I jumped out of bed as those words replayed in my head , sasuke's words.

I pulled my knees to my chest

Then I thought of sakura and the promise I made.

' Don't worry sakura the day I find a way to get home, I will definitely keep my promise and bring sasuke home, naru uzumaki always keeps her word' I thought.

Naru pov

There was shiver up my spine , but then shrugged it off .

Then yet again my mind wandered of to sinbad

' He is so handsome , I wonder if he likes ramen or foxes' I thought.

As I drifted off to sleep.

Sinbad pov

' Dammit' can't get her out of my mind

I don't know what's going on , I've never felt this way around other woman before what makes being with naru so different.

"Aaargh" yelled in frustration covering my face with my pillow so I don't wake people with my aggravated screams .

This is going to be a long night .

Esra's pov

Hmm~ how romantic they're both in love I mean its as obvious as daylight

The small glances both would give each other and the bright blush on both their faces if they were caught staring.

But I can tell the two of them won't confront these feelings

"I've decided , I'm going to push them both in the right direction!" Esra said enthusiastic while the people just sweat dropped .

' This can't be good ' most of them thought.

Next day~

Naru's pov

I walked down the hall way and tried to remember my way to the dining room

I finally arrived and saw esra and sinbad eating breakfast

" Good morning" said sinbad with a smile.

I looked away trying to hide my blush " good morning " I replied softly.

Damn why am I acting like a fan girl get it together naru you're stronger than this

I sit down next to esra and smiled at her " um esra , I am thinking of leaving today" I said hesitantly

I really don't want to leave but I have to continue to search a way to get home I can't waist anymore time than I already have

Esra looked disappointed and even sinbad looked sad .

"Wha? You're leaving already but you just got here" esra whined.

"Um why not stay a couple of days surely you don't have to leave so soon" sinbad said

"I'm sorry but I can't, I have to continue searching a way to get myself home " I said.

" Oh..." Esra said looking down.

My eyes softened when I looked at her I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry esra , I need to go home someday , I once made a promise to one of my friends and won't back down on that promised " I said gently as I thought of sakura and our promise.

Sinbad POV

"Hmm.. I understand if you can't get home you wouldn't be able to keep your promise" I said.

For some reason I wanted to help her get home but another side of me wanted her to stay here... With me.

I blushed at the thought.

Esra's pov

Oh sinbad you really got it bad 'sigh'

Looks like I have to take things into my own hands

"Ahem... Sinbad dear , why accompany naru this time , two people are certainly better than one on a search" I suggested then smirked when I saw both of them blushed.

Sinbad was the first to recover "but mother , I have to take care of the kingdom" he said .

"Eh.. Y-yeah I can't keep him away from his duty " she said.

"Oh come on , I'm perfectly capable of taking your place sinbad " I said.

"B-but.." He started but I interrupted.

"Sinbad , you will listen to your mother and join naru on her journey" I said sternly with a glare.

They both sweat dropped "okay fine " sinbad said hanging his head low

"Ah! Are you sure I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles" naru said nervously.

"Its no trouble at all" I said before sinbad could say anything.

"Oh okay then, I have had a traveling partner in a while I'm so excited" she said cheerfully.

I just laughed.

Unknown pov

I will find you naru and when I do I'm gonna do what should have a long time ago.

The shadowy figure thought as he/she walk through the desert.

End~

So review only if you want to

Tch I don't care '...'

OKAY I DO CARE PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

So... Whatsup? * attempts to smile*

'Sigh' sorry haven't updated for a while , honestly I'm to depressed to do anything these days.

So I just lie in bed and waste away How depressing...

Hehe anyway next chap coming up

Narus pov

Its been a week since I started travelling with sinbad and its kinda awkward everytime I try to talk to him I start blushing and can't finish the sentence

He doesn't speak much either , does he hate me ?

Sinbads pov

Oh no! Its been a week , and I can't even have a decent conversation with her I'm too nervous she doesn't even talk to me

Is she nervous to or does she hate me?

Narus pov

"Um eh..s-sinbad , do you hate me?" I asked

He looked at me with widened eyes "eh , no not at all why would you think that?" He asked

I sighed in relief " that's good to hear , its just you don't talk much I was just wondering if you were mad at me for making you go on this trip with me" I replied while looking at the ground it was silent for a while then he finally said " oh no its not like that, I'm rather happy to accompany such a beautiful lady on her quest to go home"

I blush he just called me beautiful " oh eh...thank you" I smile.

Sinbad pov

Naru smiled at me and it was one of the most beautiful I have ever seen, my felt as if it would jump out , I should call her beautiful more often

I scratched the back of my head and grinned we fell silent again but this time it was more comfortable.

This went on for days as we chatted and simply just enjoyed each over company

We arrived at a town and decided to get something to eat once we finished it wasn't long after that we left and hit the road again all was well until a cloaked figure jumped out and captured me

"Ah!" I yelled as struggled against the person but this person grip was strong very strong almost as if this person is using chakra to restrain me?

"Naru!" Sinbad yelled as he hesitantly stepped closer not knowing what this person would do if he got any closer

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What you don't recognise me? That hurts naru" a familiar deep voice said

My eyes widened what no way! It couldn't be , could it?

His grip loosened a bit enough for me to turn around

"S-sasuke?!" I said unsure he nods

Tears form in my eyes as reach up with shaky hands to take off the hood of his cloak

He hasn't changed much still the same onyx black eyes , pale skin , navy blue hair and even in that same duck's butt style.

"Sasuke!" I yelled happily as I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug

Its strange he almost killed me with that chidori of his but I still hug him like he did nothing wrong

"Your such an dope naru... You've grown " he said softly as he caressed my cheek gently

A shiver went through my body as I blushed?

'Why is he so affectionate?' I wondered.

Sinbads pov

What the hell!...who the hell is this guy?

Why is he touching what is mine!

Wait ..mine?

Fin~

Oooh~ looks like sasukes in , and sinbad has now a love rival , who will win

Hey potential reviewers you decide who do you think should be with naru ?

Sasuke or sinbad

Review and share your thoughts!

LoL


End file.
